Monster High: Next Generation
Monster high: next generation is a series written by timelordpinks123 and is set years after the cannon cast and involves their kids attending monster high and going through a few things themselves while a bit of randomness comes in. This involves shippings of the original cast with their kids. The kids *Heather burns, daughter of heath burns and abbey bominable. Heather is the 14 year old daughter of heath and abbey burns and is a bit joker and mature though. She has her mothers ice abilities and her fathers fire abilities, she notes its hard to have both sometimes. She is protective of the people she cares about and hates any bullies that pick on people weaker then them. *Howl Wolf, son of clawdeen wolf and twin of clawlisa wolf. Howl is the sports 14 year old son of clawdeen wolf and twin of clawlisa wolf, unlike his sister, he doesn't pay attention to fashion and claims he will just grab some clothes from the closet and wear them. He loves playing sports a lot and hanging out with his friends, he is the cousin of wendy wolf and howlisa wolf. *Clawlisa Wolf, daughter of clawdeen wolf and twin of howl wolf. Clawlisa wolf is the fashion loving daughter of clawdeen wolf, 14 like her twin, though she and her twin don't see eye to eye a lot and argue like clawdeen and howleen would have, though they thankful they don't have to share a room. Like her mother, she loves fashion and loves designing it, she is a loyal friend and always hates it when boys think they better then girls. *Ain Gorgon, daughter of Cleo De nile and Deuce Gorgon. Ain gorgon is the 14 chill daughter of cleo and deuce. Though she does get a bit tempered and a bit of a show off like her mother, she can easily chill and calm down like her father. She loves cooking and always cooks with her dad, deuce, one of the reasons she is more of a daddys girl then a mummys one, though she goes to her mother for girls and fashion advice. Like her father, her gaze turns people to stone and she has to wear shades. Though she is a bit rude at first, inside shes kind to the people close to her. *Wendy Wolf, daughter of clawd and draculaura wolf. Wendy wolf is the sport loving 14 year old daughter of Clawd Wolf and draculaura, she is half wolf and half vampire and is sometimes bullied by other vampires but wolfs still welcome her as friends as she is always kind to them. She believes that one day they will be able to walk in normie grounds and not be screamed at. She is a tomboy and always loves sports, and always climbs trees and hangs in it all day and reads a book while at it. *Frank Stein-Jekyll, son of Frankie stein and Jackson Jekyll/holt hyde, brother of jenny. Unlike most of his peers, Frank stein-Jekyll is actually only 14 days old, due to after jennys birth, Frankie and Jackson couldn't have another kid, he was created like Frankie during the holidays, He is being helped to adjust to all of today by his sister, Jennifer, though the pair always fight like siblings would. He is always shy and hangs out with howl wolf and plays sports a lot but also loves theater and hopes to act himself. *Jennifer 'Jenny' Stein-Jekyll, daughter of Frankie stein and Jackson Jekyll/holt hyde, sister of frank. Jennifer, or called jenny for short, stein-Jekyll is the music loving 14 year old daughter of Frankie stein and Jackson Jekyll, she enjoys music and like jackson and holt, has a ego known as Hailey hyde, who comes out due to music a lot, meaning its a lot now, She is the sister of frank, who unlike frank, is biological but due to the strain it put on Frankie after jennys birth, she couldn't have any more kids and frank was finally created in the holidays, She is helping frank adjust but also fights with him a lot like siblings would. *Hailey Hyde, daughter of Frankie stein and Jackson Jekyll/holt hyde, sister of frank, ego of jenny. Though she didn't come out at first, when they put on music, baby jenny turned into hailey for a bit, like jenny, she is 14 and is considered as the daughter of holt, the transformation only happens by music though, she considers frank as a brother and jenny like a sister and notes she makes jenny look cool. She loves music and wants to write and perform songs all the time. *Gina Yelps, daughter of Ghoulia yelps and slow moe, twin of sam yelps. Gina yelps is the smart 14 year old daughter of ghoulia and slow moe, she may talk zombie but in reality, shes pretty smart like her mother, she fights though a lot with her twin brother, Sam yelps. She loves maths and mad science and wants to be a scientist when shes older. *Sam Yelps, son of ghoulia yelps and slow moe, twin of gina. Sam yelps is drama loving 14 year old son of ghoulia and slow moe, unlike his twin sister gina, he doesn't really care about science or maths and enjoys drama a lot and is a pretty dam good actor and hopes to maybe write his own play and act when hes older. He argues a lot with his twin gina a lot but they make up in the end. *Oceania Webber, daughter of lagoona blue and gil webber. Oceania webber is the ocean loving daughter of lagoona blue and gil webber, she is 14 and like her name states, she loves the ocean and always swims in it when her parents and her are on holidays, She is a proud monster and always sticks up for what she believes in, she is a bit more close to her father but also to her mother, who she gets her ascent from. She claims they all monsters and should be proud of who they are. *J.C Gorgon-Goyle (jade clare), daughter of Rochelle goyle and deuce gorgon, half sister of ain, stepdaughter of garrot, step daughter of cleo. Jade clare, or called J.C, is the result of a one night stand with Rochelle and deuce as he had a argument with cleo that night, Rochelle became pregnant and so did cleo, deuce promised to stay in contact with Rochelle and after a while, J.C was born, now 14, her half sister, ain, has convinced her to come to MH, she gets along pretty well with her step mom from her fathers side and her step father, she is a guardian type, always standing by her friends sides, she is like her father with the gorgon gaze but has pink snakes, she has her mothers wings and head things but her fathers skin. Episodes *Summers ending Trivia *Ain gorgons name in Egypt means priceless and her mother, cleo, chose it for her daughter. *Wendy wolf is a bit of hybrid as she is half vampire and half wolf. *Frank is a creation like his mother, this is due to the childbirth strain Frankie got when jenny was born and he is 14 days old. *Jenny and hailey are like Jackson and holt, only transform when music is on. *Sam and gina only talk zombie and the others are still learning how to speak it. *heather is half yeti and half fire elemental, with the abilities of fire and ice. *Their pages will probably be made soon. Gallery Ain G basic.png|Ain gorgon, daughter of deuce and cleo Clawlisa W basic.png|Clawlisa Wolf, daughter of clawdeen wolf, twin of howl Frank S-J basic.png|Frank stein-jekyll, son of frankie stein and jackson jekyll/holt hyde, brother of jenny/hailey Gina Y basic.png|Gina yelps, daughter of ghoulia yelps and slow moe, twin of sam Hailey H basic.png|Hailey Hyde, daughter of frankie stein and jackson jekyll/holt hyde, sister of frank, ego of jennifer Heather B basic.png|Heather burns, daughter of heath burns and abbey bombible Howl W basic.png|Howl Wolf, son of clawdeen wolf, twin of clawlisa wolf Jennifer S-J basic.png|Jennifer 'jenny' stein-jekyll, daughter of frankie stein and jackson jekyll/holt hyde, sister of frank, ego of hailey hyde Oceania W basic.png|Oceania Webber, daughter of lagoona blue and gil webber Sam Y basic.png|Sam Yelps, son of ghoulia Yelps and slow moe, twin of gina Wendy W basic.png|Wendy Wolf, daughter of clawd wolf and draculaura J.C G-G BASIC.png|J.C gorgon- goyle, daughter of rochelle and deuce, step daughter of garrot, step daughter of cleo Category:Series Category:Pinks stories Category:Next Generation Category:Fanfiction Category:Webisode